The Cursed an irony between good & evil
by desev13
Summary: There is a new student in our Card Mistress' school. Strange things happen one by one- but why? Please read and review! My first fanfic ever!
1. Prologue

The Cursed - an irony between good and evil Prologue By: desev13  
  
PS: This is my ever first fanfic displayed! PLEASE READ&REVIEW! I'd like comments, you know.  
  
Disclaimer- CCS ain't mine! ^.^ (but I respect Clamp!)  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
A figure flew out from a dark forest. Other figures glowing white and black chased after it. The glowing figures were angels and devils, chasing and fighting an unknown being dressed in a black robe, with blood red glowing wings. It's eyes were cover with a cape also black, but from the unseen eyes flowed tears. "Stop! El Hazarim! There is an order from both heaven and hell!" An angel taking the lead shouted at the being. "Shut up, Michael! I had enough orders from the both of your 'Lords'!" The figure held out a scythe charged at the angels and devils. In a flash of red lights, both angels and devils faded away like light. It was left with Michael and Abaddon. "Give it up, Michael, Abaddon. You both cannot bind me forever. I don't want to. I don't want to be a tool for both of your 'Lords'!" It seemed the creature's anger was rising. Michael and Abaddon's strength was no match for this creature. Suddenly, a bright light of warmth and all goodness appeared along with a light absorbing black hole. "DARN YOU! If you didn't make him know the truth, I could have taken care of him!" "The truth keeper he is, and only truth that he shall know. Now, just bind him." "Great, I could get some help with El Hazarim..." The two newly appeared things were actually the 'Lord' them selves. "Huh, damn you 'Lord's! You have made me a darn cursed creature!" It created a barrier around itself. The lords covered it with unknown light, both pure evil and pure clarity together. The light seemed to capture and absorb the creature. "Aaargh!"  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
desev13: Well... this is for now! Thanks for reading... this is my first fic ever! 


	2. Ch1 the new student

Ohayo every one! Seems like 'nothing' is happening, but there are things around you unseen... just joking. Well, I have a quick temper. So, I guessed I'm putting up the REAL first chapter! Well, let's just go on!  
  
Disclaimer- CCS ain't mine!  
  
Oh, and thanks 4 reviewing, Kanzeon Bosatsu-kun! Well, seems like you read only the prologue, but I had an error while updating the REAL 1st chapter with it! Gomen nasai! Please forgive my silly English, 'cause it's my second language, I can't use it properly!  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Part one- the new student  
  
It was another day for Sakura. Today was a clear day, and some thing gave the emerald-eyed girl the feeling that some thing will happen.  
  
"See you after school, Otou-san, Onii-chan!"  
  
She exited the Kinomoto residence in her roller blades. The cherry blossom petals smoothly danced around with the spring breeze.  
  
"Ohayo, Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan!"  
  
"You seem very happy."  
  
"Yup. It seems there is some thing going to happen!"  
  
"Oh, I hope it is pleasing."  
  
"Yeah. I'm sure it is!"  
  
Sakura then bumped into a boy in Tomoeda elementary school uniform.  
  
"Ho, hoeeee~!! Gomen, gomen nasai! Daijobu?"  
  
"Yes, yes., I am ok. Oh, you seem to be in Tomoeda elementary?"  
  
"Yes, we are! Nice to meet you. I'm Kinomoto Sakura."  
  
"And I am Daidouji Tomoyo."  
  
"I am Tenryuu Shou."  
  
"Tenryuu-kun, we better get hurrying, before it's to late!"  
  
"Oh, you two go on. I'll just walk on."  
  
"Then, see you!"  
  
As Sakura turned around, she sensed an unnatural aura from the boy with silvery white hair like Yukito's. But she guessed it was just her. Any way, 'Shou' watched the card mistress run toward the school with her raven- haired friend. His sea blue eyes was turning red like as if blood was pouring into it.  
  
"Card mistress... not even the 'Ceraphim's could stop me. Could you?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Sakura reached the school, some students were gathered around in the school garden. Sakura and Tomoyo also went near to check them up.  
  
"What's happening?"  
  
"Sakura-chan! Look! The school guard is lying unconscious, and we've tried every thing to wake him up. But his body is cold, but he breathes and never wakes!"  
  
"Huh? Could that be?"  
  
Sakura checked the guard's life energy. He was surely alive in the body, but his soul seemed to be gone.  
  
'Hoe? Could this be?'  
  
"Sakura-chan, is there some thing you have in mind?"  
  
Tomoyo asked her emerald-eyed friend.  
  
"No, no. It's nothing."  
  
"It just couldn't be nothing."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Sakura turned around to check the familiar voice. Black hair in buns, and familiar auburn eyes.  
  
"Meiling-chan!"  
  
"Missed me?"  
  
"Hem!"  
  
"Ohayo! Syaoran-kun!"  
  
"Hello."  
  
"It's really nice to see you guys! But, isn't school in Hong Kong?"  
  
"Yeah... but mother sent us here... she said some thing is going to happen."  
  
"Yes, it seems like it will."  
  
The calm voice...  
  
"Eriol-kun!"  
  
"Hiiragizawa!"  
  
"Hello, Sakura-san, Tomoyo-san, Meiling-san, and my little cute descendant."  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
The gang started to talk about their past days in their home countries.  
  
"But, Eriol-kun? What happened to the guard?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
Eriol made a face that some one unconcerned was near. It was Shou.  
  
"Hello. It seems there are other transfer students here?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Syaoran-kun, Eriol-kun and Meiling-chan? This is Tenryuu Shou- kun. He seems to be a new student in our school."  
  
"Ohayo."  
  
"Ohayo. Nice to meet you."  
  
Well, after the short greetings, they all went to their class. It seemed Shou was heading to the office.  
  
"Sakura-san?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Didn't you sense any thing from Tenryuu-kun?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"You! You are always dull and... Never mind!"  
  
It seemed Sakura's dumbness annoyed Syaoran.  
  
-_-;;;  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well class, we have a new student. Tenryuu Shou. Tenryuu, please go and sit beside... Hiiragizawa!"  
  
"Hai, sensei."  
  
The whole class, Eriol and Syaoran kept an eye on the silvery white haired boy. Shou seemed to be quiet for the whole time.  
  
Lunch.  
  
"Is there any problem, Syaoran-kun?"  
  
"No, it's just that Tenryuu kid."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"My little descendant and I my self, we are detecting a magical aura from him."  
  
"Yeah... very weakly, thought."  
  
"Hoe? Really? Let me try..."  
  
Sakura saw Shou on the football field. She concentrated all her powers to sense the weak aura.  
  
flash back  
  
"Arghh!!" 'Finally... is this going to be the end of my own consciousness... *smile* ' "Shou... my son, creation, and also the fallen one." "..." "I bond you powers for thousand years, and during that period, you have revive the souls you have taken. A time will come forth, and... E... El Dhialm jab forge ra naskantes."  
  
end of flash back  
  
"Hoe? What was that?"  
  
"What? Did you sense some thing?"  
  
"No... but I saw things. Eriol-kun?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What does ' El Dhialm jab forge ra naskantes' mean?"  
  
"Well... it seem to be an ancient language..."  
  
The gang just stared at the silver hair boy, with cherry blossom petals flying on the breeze...  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
author dancing Mexican  
  
La la la~! Hey! Enjoyed it? I don't have really good ideas thought. No wonder I can't draw so much... Well, seems like I gotta see ya next chapter, since I'm working on my own story and some other fanfics! See ya folks! 


End file.
